Note passing in class! tut tut tut
by XxAshiixX
Summary: Harry Ron and Hermione are passing notes in class. Will they get into trouble or will Hermione or Ron get into the usual fight? R&R please
1. Chapter 1

Harry-bold

**Harry-bold**

_Hermione-italics_

Ron-underline

Anything or anyone else-normal

CHAPTER. 1

11:58am, Snapes potion class.

**Psst**

Err harry you don't need to write psst on a piece of paper

_Shut up Guys I'm trying to learn,_

Seriously Hermione I thought you where the smart one we are writing on a piece of paper how could we be noisy? 

**Yeah Hermione. Anyways what are you trying to learn!**

_Um the lesson the lesson that Professor Snape is teaching DER!!_

Oh I'm sorry Snape is teaching? So _that's _why we are in here!!

_Don't be a smart ass RONALD_

**Oh shut up guys. And in case you didn't notice we have to start making our potion now. **

_Oh yes yes yes Harry don't rush me my brain hates that. Now Ronald…_

Don't call me Ronald

_FINE! RON, you get the parsley, Harry you get the frogs legs and I'll get THE HAIR OF THE GOLDEN UNICORN _

Gosh by the sounds of these ingredients it looks like we'll be making es-car-go.

_RON QUIT YAPPING… on a piece of paper… AND GET TO WORK. YOU TOO HARRY _

**But I haven't said anything for the past… 1… 2…3… 6 lines!!**

_That's exactly my point. NOW GET TO WORK_

Wow Snape will be happy with the way she's acting maybe they should get together sometime!!

**OMG maybe they already are together!!**

_What have you guys been talking about wile I have been getting THE HAIR OF THE GOLDEN UNICORN_

**Nothing, nothing. Nothing at all ever**

_Harry, you realise I can read…_

**Oh right**

_Anyways, you two should really get those frogs legs and parsley or we will end up with the browned ones and according to my calculations that might affect the colour of the potion. I've already got my HAIR OF THE GOLDEN UNICORN _

STOP ALREADY WITH THAT GOLDEN UNICORN RUBBISH ALREADY 

**YEAH IT'S REALLY FREEKIN' ME OUT**

_Fine NOW GO_

**Sheesh talk about harassment!**

Totally!!

TO BE CONTINUED…..

If you liked this chapter please leave a comment. If the majority didn't like it I will not do anymore chapters. Also this is my first upload so please if you are going to criticize use constructive criticism. Also any kind words would be greatly appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER

Harry-bold

**Harry-bold**

_Hermione-italics_

Ron-underline

Anything or anyone else-normal

3:00pm McGonagall's transfiguration class.

"Alright class today we are going to be transfiguring a tablespoon of butter into a beautiful butterfly. Extra marks will be given out to the person with the biggest and the most beautiful butterfly.

**OMG I hate butter. Why can't we use margarine?**

_Well technically they are the same thing_

**I guess… but still**

It will turn into a margarine-fly instead of a butter-fly that's why.

**OMG THAT RHYMED**

_Ha, ha Harry very funny_

OMG this stupid butter it won't turn into a butterfly

Then Ron's Butter turned into what looked like more of a tiny moth than a big butterfly while Hermione's turned into a great big beautiful butterfly.

_Oh well Ronald better luck next time _

**Yeah Ron. Anyway, yours **_**has**_** to be better than Neville's.**

Yeah I guess. Anyway it looks like Neville's butter is sticking to his wand

_Ha, ha, ha, I shouldn't be laughing at him but you shouldn't be teasing him. _

**Oh come on Hermione its good too have a laugh once in a while. Did you know that laughing prevents you from getting cancer??**

_Actually…_

Hermione…

_Ok fine LOL_

**LOL??**

LOL??

**WTF does LOL mean??**

_Honestly don't you people know anything?? It means Laugh out Loud_

Errr… so why don't you just say that instead of LOL 

_Because it is quicker to write. It is called and abbreviation people use it on MSN_

MSN??

**MSN??**

Oh so is MSN the new abbreviation for Maniacs in Nockturn

_Oh HONESTLY you are soooo dumb._

At that moment "Class dismissed." Everyone walked out. "Oh Harry, Ron and Hermionestay behind please" said Professor McGonagall. "And bring that piece of parchment with you.

* * *

What will happen to Harry, Ron and Hermione R&R to find out and I will write another chapter.


End file.
